Noir
by Arienlys
Summary: Prisonnier, il attends. Attends son heure, attends sa chance. Et dans le froid de sa cellule, voici qu'un invité vient briser sa bulle de silence et d'ennui.  OS


_**Noir**_

**Disclamer:** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo.

**Note**: Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne publierai pas le chapitre 4 de _Master & Slave_ cette semaine. A la place, je publie cet OS!  
>Edit: bon bah, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai des bêtas géniales.<p>

Merci à Frasyl et Leikkona pour leur bêta lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Pour les reviews anonymes<span>:  
><em>Alice:<em> Des frissons! et bien... Je suis ravie ^^! Merci pour ta review!  
><em>Suki<em>: Merciii! Malheureusement c'est peu probable qu'il ait une suite... Sauf si tite m'offre un retournement de situation qui m'inspire... Et encore, j'aime bien cette fin moi ;D.

* * *

><p>Noir.<p>

C'est ce qu'il voyait en permanence, partout.  
>Enfin, « voir » était un bien grand mot : en réalité il ne voyait rien du tout.<br>Il ne pouvait plus voir.  
>Son monde était désormais exclusivement constitué de sons et de sensations.<p>

Mais là encore, c'était plutôt limité.

Les larges bandes noires, semblables à du cuir, qui le maintenait solidement attaché à cet espèce de chaise atténuaient presque entièrement l'environnement ambiant. Parfois l'air glacial de sa cellule s'infiltrait entre les bandes et venait le faire frissonner. Il aurait pu jurer entendre, de temps en temps, des grincements caractéristiques d'une porte de cellule qu'on ouvre et referme. Ainsi que les bruits de pas des gardiens de cet endroit.  
>Même s'il était en droit de douter.<p>

Comment dire ?

Il avait perdu la notion du temps après le deuxième mois passé ici. Il se contentait le plus souvent de somnoler, ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose d'autre.  
>Les… personnes (… créatures ?) qui peuplaient cet endroit faisaient du bruit assez régulièrement pour l'empêcher de s'endormir totalement, soit en passant bruyamment, soit en tapant contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Du moins au début. Maintenant le son était si lointain…<br>Peut-être l'imaginait-il ?

Voilà aussi pourquoi il somnolait.  
>Il gardait les yeux ouvert pour tenter conserver un cycle de sommeil à peu près régulier. Mais si ses paupières étaient relevées, son esprit était déconnecté. Cela lui évitait de se poser trop de question et de sombrer lentement mais sûrement dans la folie. Il ne ferait pas ce plaisir à ses opposants, lorsqu'il ressortirait d'ici, plus puissant que jamais.<p>

Vingt mille ans, ce n'était pas grand-chose pour lui, devenu immortel grâce au joyau qui brillait continuellement sur sa poitrine. Là où les bandes noires étaient également les plus nombreuses et les plus épaisses. Et là où elles le serraient le plus fortement aussi.  
>C'était étrange… Pour un peu il aurait presque pu jurer que ceux qui l'avaient enfermé semblaient <em>craindre<em> quelque chose. Les imbéciles.  
>Ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable.<p>

Mais qu'espéraient-ils au juste ? Que le noir, le froid et la solitude le fasse rentrer dans une déprime monstrueuse, ou encore mieux, qu'il sombre dans la folie ?  
>Qu'à l'instar des condamnés enfermés au Senzaikyû, cette tour inutile, il se serve de cet isolement pour réfléchir à ses actes et à leurs conséquences ? Ça faisait plus de cent ans qu'il s'y employait, afin de s'assurer que tout se déroulait comme il le désirait.<br>Qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait fait ?

Un regret…. Oui il en avait bel et bien un. Un seul.  
>Celui d'avoir sous-estimé ce jeune homme qu'il surveillait depuis sa naissance.<br>Kurosaki Ichigo était sa plus belle création et son plus grand échec.

S'il avait pu retourner en arrière et changer les choses, il aurait certainement fait en sorte de mettre un tel atout de son côté. Peut-être l'aurait-il amené avec lui à Las Noches pour assurer son entrainement avec les espadas. L'hogyoku aurait pu faire des merveilles sur son hollow. Le résultat aurait dépassé ses espérances, il le savait.  
>Le jeune homme était une énigme. Il réduisait à néant toutes les tentatives de prévision en trouvant toujours le moyen de passer à travers les mailles des filets.<br>Il était l'inconnu de ses équations. Cette chose infime mais qui mettait du piquant parce qu'au final, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber. Parfois cela arrangeait les choses, et d'autre il imposait de revoir ses plans et de s'adapter.  
>Et le mieux, c'est que le résultat obtenu n'était jamais deux fois le même.<p>

Malgré tout il doutait que Soul Society ne le récompense à sa juste valeur.

Il avait cru comprendre qu'Ichigo avait dût payer un lourd tribu pour pouvoir l'affronter temporairement à arme égales. Parce qu'il n'avait _pas_perdu son combat, Kurosaki ne devait sa vie qu'à l'intervention d'un de ses insectes nuisibles qui pullulaient de plus en plus

Ses pouvoirs…  
>Le Ryoka avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Certainement une des choses qu'il chérissait le plus, car c'était ce qui lui permettait de tenir le rôle de protecteur, qu'il s'était imposé. Un fardeau qu'il acceptait sans broncher. Désormais il n'était rien de plus qu'un humain normal.<br>Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il imaginait sans peine la réaction qu'il avait dû avoir : une énorme sensation de vide et d'inutilité, masqué derrière un sourire rassurant, pour préserver les apparences.  
>Il aurait payé cher pour connaitre ses pensées, lorsqu'il voyait ses si précieux amis partir à sa place à la chasse aux hollows.<br>Les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres mais qu'il s'acharnait à ignorer et à ne pas poser parce qu'il était ainsi, à tout garder pour lui quitte à s'étouffer à petit feu.  
>Parce qu'il savait aussi que les personnes à qui il confierait ses doutes et ses questions trouveraient un subterfuge pour ne pas y répondre, comme d'habitude.<p>

Il savait tout ça.  
>Il connaissait bien ces réactions. Il était passé par là également. Quelque part il l'enviait.<br>Vraiment.  
>Lui aussi aurait adoré perdre ses pouvoirs. Même si c'était en contradiction avec la quête de puissance qu'il prônait depuis sa fuite de Soul Society. Mais disons qu'il… avait raisonné à l'envers.<p>

Il nierait farouchement toute insinuation sur une quelconque influence de son ancien capitaine. Il n'était pas lui. _Certainement pas_.  
>Puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé de solution pour se défaire de ses capacités encombrante, il avait alors tenté d'en engranger suffisamment pour rejoindre la dimension royale. C'était là-bas que ce trouvais les shinigamis les plus puissants, selon les rumeurs. Il avait considéré ça comme une ultime tentative pour trouver un égal, quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir normal. Les arrancars qu'il avait créé étaient censé l'y aider, et servir de chair à canon pour connaitre la puissance de la division zéro.<p>

Et voilà le résultat.

Si ces geôliers n'avaient pas poussé le vice à placer des liens sur sa bouche, il en aurait volontiers soupiré.  
>Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi lui avoir museler les lèvres ? D'accord ces liens servaient aussi à aspirer son réiatsu, mais il ne souvenait pas, un jour, en avoir expiré. Ils craignaient qu'il ne passe son temps à parler ? Sans interlocuteur c'était plutôt difficile. Il détestait gâcher sa salive pour rien et il n'était pas spécialement amateur des discours dans le vide.<p>

Ha. Non.  
>Il s'en souvenait maintenant.<br>C'est parce qu'il avait osé leur répondre au lieu de courber la tête et de demander pardon. Il se rappelait aussi qu'ils avaient cherché un moment après Kyoka Suigetsu, frustrés de ne pas trouver son enveloppe physique.  
>Son sabre boudait pour le moment, dans un recoin de son esprit.<br>Ses appels étaient restés sans réponse.

Enfin…

Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé ici… ?  
>S'il arrêtait le flot de ses pensées…<br>Peut-être pourrait-il revenir à cet état somnolent qui le protégeait…  
>D'une certaine façon…<br>Ressasser le passé était inutile…  
>Il devait se concentrer sur le futur.<p>

…

Fallait-il que les gardiens s'amusent à faire du bruit à ce moment-là ?  
>Et s'il avait manqué de peu de sursauter, il haussa un sourcil en entendant un couinement et des chuchotements.<br>Et il se serait volontiers rendormi si une lumière vive ne venait pas de l'aveugler.

Une seconde.  
>Lumière ?<p>

Il laissa échapper un grognement en refermant les paupières pour fuir l'agression.  
>C'est alors seulement qu'il prit conscience, que les liens qui entravaient son visage s'étaient retirés, libérant ainsi sa bouche et ses yeux.<br>Le faisceau lumineux, le brusque changement, venait de lui brûler la rétine et il sentit presque immédiatement un mal de tête venir lui dire bonjour.  
>S'il avait pu bouger ses mains il aurait certainement serré les poings.<p>

Un bruit sourd et une ombre lui fit supposer que la cellule venait d'être refermée et que le noir et le calme était revenu.  
>Aussi se risqua-t-il à rouvrir les yeux, ennuyé, pour faire face à une silhouette.<p>

Floue.  
>Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son regard s'adapte et ne se pose immédiatement sur la lampe torche que tenait le nouveau venu. Puis il dévia sur la couleur inhabituelle des cheveux et enfin, sur le visage du jeune homme et sa tenue noire.<br>Il se félicita de parvenir à rester aussi stoïque alors qu'il reconnaissait Ichigo.

- Un visiteur, c'est tellement rare…

Le sarcasme n'eut aucune réponse.  
>Ichigo se contenta de pointer une nouvelle fois la source de lumière dans sa direction. Il fut contraint – encore ! - de fermer les yeux, ce qui l'agaça sérieusement.<p>

- Comptes-tu t'amuser longtemps ainsi ? Que me veux-tu, Kurosaki Ichigo ?  
>- Tourner définitivement la page avec toi.<p>

Le prisonnier éclata de rire à cette affirmation.  
>Sa voix emplit la pièce pour la première fois depuis son enfermement, rendue un peu rocailleuse par le temps passé sans l'utiliser.<br>Face à lui, le jeune homme fronça d'avantage les sourcils.

Il prit le temps de le détailler. Ichigo avait grandi. Muri. Il était… Désormais adulte. Il ne manquait que quelques centimètres pour qu'il le rattrape, d'après ce qu'il pouvait estimer. Il voyait la garde de Zangetsu dépasser de son dos et la tenue qu'il portait était différente. Différente de son bankai. Différente de la tenue qu'il arborait lorsqu'il l'avait affronté.  
>Mais il sentait nettement la puissance tranquille proche de lui. Une puissance trop forte pour être étouffée par ses liens.<br>Il referma un instant les yeux pour s'en délecter.  
>Ainsi il avait trouvé le moyen de récupérer ses pouvoirs. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié en fait. Peut-être Soul Society avait-elle eut un geste en sa faveur. Dans ce cas, il allait devoir prendre les armes encore une fois.<p>

Le garçon en avait-il seulement conscience ?  
>Il n'était qu'une marionnette.<br>Un simple jouet dont on se rappelait la présence quant elle était utile.

- Impossible.  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu aimerais m'oublier, me bannir de ta vie ? C'est impossible. Quoi que tu fasses, Ichigo.

Le garçon face à lui serra les dents et se rapprocha. Sa main vint s'emparer des bandes présentes au niveau du col.  
>Et de nouveau il se retrouva avec cette lumière insistante sur ses yeux.<p>

- T'amuser à me brûler les rétines n'y changera rien.  
>- C'est une bien maigre consolation pour ce que tu m'as fais subir, tu ne crois pas ? hurla le plus jeune.<p>

Pour le coup il remercia sa prison, lourde. Il était certain que si l'adolescent l'avait pu, il l'aurait volontiers secoué.

- Maudis-moi si ça peut te faire plaisir. Rends-moi responsable de tous tes soucis si ça peut te soulager. Mais ça ne change rien.  
>- … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça Aizen ?<p>

L'ancien capitaine haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son opposant.  
>Certes Ichigo était ce genre de personne à vouloir absolument comprendre son adversaire. Et même, à lui trouver des excuses si nécessaire.<br>Il aurait beau chercher, chez lui il n'en décèlerait aucune.

- Que suis-je censé répondre ?  
>- Juste la vérité.<br>- Tu la connais déjà.

Le regard perdu que lui envoya Ichigo était adorable.  
>Quel beau travail d'être parvenu à en faire un homme. Tout en gardant une certaine naïveté.<br>Ichigo finit par détourner la tête. Aizen avait oublié à quel point il était facile de lire sur son visage.  
>Un véritable livre ouvert.<p>

- Tu te préoccupes trop des autres. Ta présence ici en est une preuve.  
>- Non ! protesta le jeune homme, Je suis…<br>- Venu pour te rassurer. « Ais-je bien fait ? Ne souffre-t-il pas ? ». Ose me dire que ce n'est pas à ça que tu pensais lorsque tu as mis les pieds ici. Si tu désirais vraiment m'effacer de ta vie, tu ne serais pas là.

Il y eut un silence, et le prisonnier observa les traits défaits de son visiteur.  
>Il aurait pu… aurait dû se sentir flatter de cette attention particulière, sans nul doute. Pourtant ce n'était que de la colère qui montait lentement mais sûrement en lui. La colère d'être comparé aux autres, de voir cette forme de pitié qu'il exécrait plus que tout.<br>Ichigo tomba à genou à côté de lui, le regard dans le vague, visiblement ennuyé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il finit par croiser ses bras sur les jambes d'Aizen et releva la tête vers lui.

- On m'a bien dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir. J'ai dû leur promettre que cette visite serait unique.  
>- Oui, bien sûr. Ne l'as-tu jamais senti, Ichigo ? Ils ont peur.<br>- Mais tu es enfermé ! Tu ne peux plus rien faire.  
>- Nous sommes en train de discuter, qui sait ce qui se pourrait passer ?<br>- … Je ne comprends pas.

L'ancien capitaine laissa le silence flotter un instant dans la cellule. Il aurait volontiers baissé la tête vers l'adolescent si ses liens n'avaient pas été aussi épais.  
>Il laissa cependant un léger sourire s'installer sur son visage. Un sourire doux, amical. Loin de celui qu'il arborait en permanence, hautain, suffisant.<br>Faux.

- Nous sommes pareils Ichigo. Seules les années d'expériences nous séparent, je pourrai t'expliquer toutes les étapes par lesquelles tu vas passer. J'ai les réponses aux interrogations que tu as et auras. C'est pour cela, que je peux deviner si facilement tes pensées.  
>- Explique-toi.<br>- Il me semble que tu désirais être normal, toi aussi. Parce que même en essayant, tu n'arrivais pas à être comme tout le monde. Quand tu as rencontré les shinigamis, cela t'es sorti de l'esprit car tu étais avec des gens « comme toi ». Puisque j'ai fait en sorte que tu croises constamment des adversaires de ton niveau, tu ne t'es jamais senti différent. Que tu perdes tes pouvoirs te permettait d'accéder à cette vie « normale ».

Il n'eut aucun écho, mais cela ne l'étonna pas.  
>Il n'avait pas besoin de baisser la tête pour deviner le regard dilaté et le teint livide de son visiteur. Ichigo avait d'ailleurs crispé ses doigts sur ses jambes, suffisamment fort pour qu'il le sente.<br>Le jeune homme finit par se redresser, le fusillant du regard, et le visage d'Aizen se fit plus ennuyé encore.  
>Il était toujours en train de nier.<br>Il ne pouvait pourtant pas être plus clair.

- Ça veut dire que t'as fait tout ça pour mes beaux yeux ?

Le prisonnier éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, ignorant l'air courroucé de son vis-à-vis.

- Je n'ai jamais été empathique. Je voulais _moi_ me sentir normal. Tu devais m'y aider. Même si maintenant, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait. Enfin, qu'importe…  
>- Tu mens… Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal que lorsque j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs…<br>- S'il n'y avait pas eu tes amis pour te rappeler ta situation de faiblesse, crois-moi que tu aurais très vite oublié tout ça.

Ichigo, Ichigo…  
>Jolie petite poupée dont il rongeait lentement mais sûrement les fils qui la maintenaient debout.<br>« Celui qui protège » ? Si cela était aussi simple.  
>Parce qu'il était… un « sang pur »<p>

- Parfois il faut savoir perdre ce qu'on a, pour pouvoir accéder à ce que l'on désire. Apparemment tu n'as pas réussie cette épreuve, puisque tu es devant moi. Tu as d'ailleurs mis du temps à venir, je pensais que tu serais plus rapide.  
>- La ferme. Arrête de parler en énigme !<br>- Commence par arrêter de nier l'évidence. soupira le prisonnier, faussement las.  
>- Quelle évidence ? se remit à hurler l'adolescent. Celle qui dit que tu as mis le bordel dans ma vie, ou celle qui me dit que Soul Society m'a permis d'arrêter de me morfondre sur mon impuissance ?<p>

Ichigo s'était relevé, tournant comme un lion dans une cage et forçant Aizen à fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis. Il voyait parfaitement où l'ancien capitaine voulait en venir, mais une part de lui refusait encore d'admettre que la Soul Society était loin d'être aussi reconnaissante qu'elle le disait. Les choses n'étaient jamais ni blanche, ni noire. Le Gotei, comme Aizen, ne…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas sauvé avant ? C'est vrai après tout, la solution était si simple. Moins de vingt-quatre heures et tu redevenais « shinigami remplaçant ». Tu aurais retrouvé tes amis et tout le monde aurait été content.

Le claquement des talons d'Ichigo contre le sol s'arrêta, alors que le jeune homme s'immobilisait, dos au captif qui ricana.  
>A ses oreilles raisonnaient douloureusement les battements de son cœur. Trop rapide. Trahissant ses pensées agitées.<br>Mais vers qui devait-il se tourner dans ce cas ?

- Maintenant Ichigo… Tu as récupéré tes pouvoirs. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer ? Actuellement personne n'est en mesure de t'égaler, et l'esprit de ton sabre ne sera bientôt plus un adversaire suffisant. De nouveau, tu es _différent_.  
>- Mais… On a besoin de moi…<br>- Oui. Exactement.

La voix calme et posée d'Aizen traduisait sans peine la satisfaction qu'il devait éprouver à l'idée d'être enfin arrivé où il voulait.  
>Les poings d'Ichigo se serrèrent et se desserrèrent. L'adolescent en vint à se dire que, finalement, son père avait eu raison de ne pas vouloir qu'il vienne ici. Aizen était passé maître dans l'art d'insinuer le doute. Même s'il désirait continuer à fermer les yeux, une voix en lui hurlait que, quelque part, une partie de ce qu'il venait d'entendre était vrai.<p>

- Tu vois que tu y arrives, quand tu veux, reprit doucement la voix de l'ancien capitaine.  
>- Je dois comprendre que tu me demandes de me retourner contre tous ceux qui se sont battus à mes côtés ?<br>- Je n'ai rien demandé du tout. Tu es assez grand garçon pour décider tout seul de ce que tu dois faire. Je n'ai fais que t'exposer une situation.

Le jeune homme se tourna lentement pour faire face à Aizen, calme en apparence. Face à lui, l'autre homme souriait, visiblement amusé.  
>Lentement il fit un pas. Petit à petit, ainsi, il se rapprocha du prisonnier dont l'attitude ne changea pas, se contentant de lever les yeux pour que leurs regards ne se quittent jamais.<p>

- Pourquoi ?  
>- Voyons Ichigo, quelle question idiote… ronronna Aizen. C'est vrai après tout, qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à retourner contre mes ennemis leur meilleure arme ?<p>

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, se détournant pour rejoindre l'entrée de la cellule et taper sur les barreaux, afin d'appeler les geôliers.  
>Il en avait assez, il en avait assez ! Il devait partir d'ici.<br>Vite.  
>Le dos tourné à son ancien adversaire, il ne vit pas le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Aizen. Il sentait sa peur, son envie de fuir. Le plus loin possible de celui qui chamboulait toutes ses certitudes comme le vent détruit un château de cartes en une fraction de seconde.<br>Si facilement.

- Soit sûr que nous nous reverrons, raisonna une dernière fois la voix d'Aizen, avant que les gardiens ne montrent le bout de leur nez.  
>- J'attends cela avec impatience, se contenta-t-il de marmonner en réponse, avant de disparaitre après un dernier regard dans sa direction.<p>

La cellule fut refermée. Et le prisonnier sentit les liens commencer à bouger pour reprendre leur place première sur son visage. Il eut simplement le temps de souffler une dernière parole, avant qu'on le force au mutisme.

- Moi aussi…. Oui… Moi aussi… Et tu ne sais pas à quel point.

De nouveau enfermé dans sa bulle, il retrouva sa tranquillité.  
>Dire qu'il jubilait était un terme faible. Il exultait. Cette petite rencontre, non content d'égayer un peu sa peine en le distrayant… Il savait que ces paroles trouveraient un écho tôt ou tard chez Ichigo.<p>

Finalement…

Son erreur n'en était peut-être pas une. Et son regret, n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ichigo viendrait lentement mais sûrement vers lui ou, à défaut, se détacherait de Soul Society. Sa venue annonçait sa sortie future.  
>Il n'en doutait pas.<br>Alors, dans sa solitude, il s'armerait de toute sa patience en attendant son heure. Il se ferait un plaisir de les faire ramper à ses pieds...  
>Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses…<p>

...

N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.<br>Merci de m'avoir lu ^^


End file.
